The present invention relates to light emitting devices and the production method thereof used in fiat displaying devices for personal digital assistances (PDAs), cellular phones, personal computers, televisions, etc., light-emitter arrays in instruments such as digital printers, scanners, facsimiles and digital copiers. In particular, the present invention relates to light emitting devices and the production method thereof wherein low power consumption, low manufacturing costs, and in addition, high luminous efficiency are realized.